


Butterfly Effect

by EmperorLotorr



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Study, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mutilation, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Suicide Attempt, Torture, hints of tauradonna if you squint, mostly canon anyway, no beta we die like men, no uwu adam did nothing wrong here, this is about adam's past after all, this isn't a redemption arc kind of fic, very little comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorLotorr/pseuds/EmperorLotorr
Summary: A small change in initial conditions can lead to large-scale and unpredictable variation in the future state of the system. Aka Snapshots of Adam’s past if instead of just having Sienna Khan mentor him, Ghira takes a more active role in guiding him as well.This isn't an Adam redemption fic, or "What if adam was good all along" so strap in for the Adam!Whump because if there's one thing I like to do it's torture my faves.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapter are very short, i ended them when it felt right so i'm sorry.

The sword was too big or he was too small, either way, it felt wrong in his hands. The blade was too long and too heavy, the handle was so big he had to wrap both hands around it even though he _knew_ that’s not how you used this sword.

The air was thick. _It’s always thick, choking him, the scent of sweat and dust and blood around him. It’s filling up his longs like water, leaving him no room to breathe as his muscles scream at him in protest._

There was a breeze, ruffling the leaves of the trees and disappearing into the night sky. Adam barely felt it, sweat dripping down his back, body shivering despite the familiar heat that had been spreading over his face since he woke up.

Everything inside him was screaming, a ringing in his ears, smoke in his lungs, a fire in his belly and flames on his face. Frustration clawed his way up when he missed the tree that was right. in. front. of. him again, the tip of his sword buried itself in the ground, not because he had swung that hard but because gravity had forced the tip down.

Adam didn’t hear her coming.

“What are you doing here all alone?”

_“Is there anyone else down there?” There’s bodies, corpses, pieces of them, whatever is left, shredded remains of what could at one point have been considered human or faunus._

_“No, just the boy, he’s alone”_

The sword bounced off the tree this time, barely chipping it. The cut was even more shallow than the two sad ones already there. The movement concealed his flinch of surprise, the sound of the sword hitting bark overshadowed his gasping for air, fear coursing through his veins for a moment that seemed to last forever. He lifted the sword again, trying to fake a composed stance, unaffected by her sudden appearance but unsure if he managed to deceive her.

Adam knew it was rude to ignore her. They saved his life, they gave him a place to sleep and food in his belly despite the fact that he’s a _monster_. But he couldn’t find the words, his tongue didn’t want to work and air didn’t even want to enter his longs properly let alone leave his mouth to speak.

“You’re doing it wrong you know, I’m not an expert at sword fighting but that doesn’t look right”. There was an underlying tone of amusement but it didn’t feel like she was mocking him. He didn’t feel that simmering rage inside of him he always did when the overseers were ridiculing him, instead the fire inside him calmed down to a flicker, barely noticeable but ready to flare up again at a moment’s notice.

“I don’t know how else to do it” His voice didn’t waver, it gave the impression of an assuredness he didn’t really feel. Why was she here?

He missed again, the earth had more cuts into it than the tree by now.

“Maybe you need something lighter.” Because Adam was weak, because Adam couldn’t protect anyone, because Adam couldn’t even control his own semblance let alone a weapon not made for him.

He shrugged, hefting the thing up again, bringing it down like he saw its previous owner do many times but without the strength needed to make the blow count.

It got stuck in the tree. Barely one third had disappeared inside and he couldn’t get it back out.

“Shouldn’t you be telling me to get more rest?” He didn’t know where this sudden arrogance came from but he regretted opening in his mouth the moment the words were spoken. Ungrateful, selfish, cowardly, lashing out with words he couldn’t back up. His hands were sweaty, everything was too hot again, inside and out.

A silenced stretched out between them and Adam tried to look dignified getting his sword out of the tree but he was pretty sure the figure before him was wholly unimpressed by his attempts.

Maybe it was an unspoken thing but this barely felt like a conversation, both of them ignoring the words they didn’t want to hear.

She leaned against the tree his sword was stuck in and crossed her arms.

“I know you think you should use this weapon because of what happened. But their weapon is the most important possession a warrior has. It complements them, it completes them. Perhaps you should think about getting your _own_ weapon. I can help you with that.”

Adam wanted to ask her why she was bothering. Why was someone as important as Sienna Khan, second in command to the Leader of the White Fang, telling Adam she could help him. Some boy they found in the mines, some monster that dug up from the rubble, some _damaged property_ they got for free.

But he didn’t, he nodded, his hands fell away from the sword. It slowly dislodged itself as gravity pulled at the longer end still sticking out of the tree. And he followed her, with the sword trailing behind him because he couldn’t bring himself to just leave it there. He followed her to what she called the “blacksmith tent” even though it didn’t make sense since it wasn’t really a tent but a cabin, the odd one out in the camp full of white canvases stretched over wooden sticks to house members of the White Fang.

She showed him the different metals and possible designs of sleek, long swords that looked elegant and light, rather than heavy and big like the one in his hands. She didn’t react when he shield away from the bright fire in the middle of the room, she didn’t say anything when he bumped against the table before managing to sit down.

“You should first figure out precisely what you want before we make it, take your time.” She had said. And then  she left him, in the little cabin, sitting at a desk with a white sheet of paper in front of him and a pencil.

He sat at that table and looked through the various sorts of metal and studied the different designs for a long time. Nobody bothered him, even as he saw the morning light slowly fall through the small window and heard the telltale noises of a camp full of people waking up. Even as he felt his eyes water and his head pound from exhaustion, he didn’t stop. A weapon that completed him, a weapon that complemented him. There was no question that it would be a sword, maybe it couldn’t be _his_ sword, maybe he had to make his own but he would never forget where he came from.

When he opened his eyes, not even remembering closing them, he wasn’t alone anymore. Sienna was standing next to him, arms spread out holding the designs he made and nodding seriously.

“Wilt and Blush eh.” She said but she didn’t comment any further. She didn’t ask why he had chosen blood red steel instead of the much sturdier white steel. She showed him the adjustments she had made while he was asleep, an improvement on the rifle system he had equipped Blush with, enforcements on his handle so the blade wouldn’t break as easily.

She forced him outside, to eat and sleep as she made the preparations for his designs with the blacksmith. She even got the doctor complaining about him not resting enough and overexerting himself off his back when she went collected him from the med tent.

The blacksmith explained to him what he had to do and told him what he absolutely shouldn’t do, how the forge worked and how long red steel had to be inside the fire.

Sienna didn’t ask him if he could handle it alone, she didn’t comment when he had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves before tending to the fire.

And while he made Wilt and Blush alone, without anyone’s help once everything was explained. Sienna stayed and watched him so he wasn’t really, ever, alone.


	2. I wouldn't Have to be Doing this if you Just Behaved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read this a few times and I'm not 100% certain it's how I like it but here you go! Remember these chapter are not going to be chronological! Thank you for my one reviewer I love you <3

“You know I don’t want to do this but you leave me no choice.”

_Burning, searing, white hot, everything else falls away. There’s nothing in this world, nothing but the agony, the all-consuming pain. Distantly there are screams but they’re muted, as if a long tunnel stands between him and tortured soul. Blistering, agonizing heat comes in waves at him, from him. Insides boiling, withering like he can distantly feel his entire body doing._

_It’s not the burning pain or the distant sound of mocking laughter that slowly fade out, whether that be because his hearing has failed him or because they just stopped he doesn’t know, it’s not the shrieks that seem to be torn away from his soul or the feeling of his skin shriveling up and being seared away that make him black out._

_It’s the scent of burning flesh._

Ghira sounded sorry. Adam didn’t really understand why. The High leader had nothing to be sorry for that’s why he was High Leader. Although he wasn’t naive enough, hadn’t been that naïve for a long time regardless of age, to believe superiors were infallible. Adam _knew_ the Leader of the White Fang had to be right most of the time. Why would they be chosen to lead a group as important as the White Fang if not for their ability to make the right decisions, among other things.

“I understand.” He tripped over his words, when the silence lasted too long and he realized Ghira wanted an answer. Eyes down, he had to stop himself from awkwardly shuffling his feet like a child being reprimanded for making a mess on the floor.

“It’s just, they know your face-“ an awkward cough “They know who you are and if they see you during the protest things might escalate.”

This time Adam didn’t let there be a silence.

“Of course” He said.

He knew why he was being benched and Ghira knew he knew. Ghira was strange that way, in a way Sienna almost never was. The High leader didn’t owe him an explanation or an apology.

_Everything that happens to you, is because of you. You decide to be brave or cowardly, strong or weak and if you make the wrong decisions, you accept the consequences because the world never forgets and never forgives_

Ghira didn’t wear a mask, neither did Sienna, his emotion were clear as day. Sienna kept hers more guarded, closely, only showing what was necessary. She had a control over he features that Adam believed very few could rival.

“And we will be leaving soon.” Ghira continued, when Adam didn’t say anymore. “You can join us again next time. I want you to know this isn’t a punishment.”

Adam nodded. Wasn’t it though?. A punishment. Adam lived for the White Fang, everyone knew that, Adam lived _because_ of the White Fang, being sidelined like this, it was humiliating. But that wasn’t Ghira’s fault and he was making Adam more uncomfortable trying to explain and console him rather than just getting it over with.

Ghira has promised him, they would make work of a deal with Atlas to get his name cleared for the charges. They only had to push a little more.

The tent was empty, everyone else was busy, getting ready for the next mission. Adam and Ghira stood at the entrance but their conversation was private nonetheless, no one would even think about eavesdropping on the High Leader except maybe Sienna. But Adam had a feeling Sienna knew exactly what was being said here.

“You haven’t unpacked yet?” Ghira said, glancing around. The bedroll Adam slept in was made, his bag on the ground pushed next to it. Besides that, the space Adam had was noticeable bare, particularly compared to his tent mates’ personal spaces where books and various other objects littered the ground.

“Haven’t gotten around to it yet”

A lie, Adam was grateful for the mask even though he suspected Ghira wasn’t fooled. Why would he need to unpack? There wasn’t much noteworthy in the bag anyway. Adam didn’t _need_ to unpack, the only things he had worth keeping around were Wilt and Blush and since their creation, they had not left his side.

Either way, he knew this sleeping arrangement was temporary. The Med tent was overcrowded after the last mission and his eye didn’t need as much follow up as it did a few weeks ago. By now it was just checking to make sure infection didn’t set in, so while the doctor would have preferred Adam to still be sleeping in the med tent, circumstances hadn’t allowed it. Normally he would have gotten his own tent, by the time the doctor let him go but preparations weren’t ready when he was forced out of the med tent so here they were.

Adam assumed his tent mates wouldn’t be very sad when he left. He could understand they didn’t appreciate the screaming that kept them awake at night.

“Right,” Ghira said looking around again as if to emphasize the stark difference between Adam’s space and everyone else’s, “maybe you can do that while we uh-“ a cough again “finish the mission.”

Adam nodded again. With that Ghira left.

The camp was eerily empty, devoid of sound or life. Ghira hadn’t ordered him to unpack, he merely suggested it and Adam didn’t want to so he didn’t. He tried practicing with Wilt, now that the camp was empty, maybe he could safely train his semblance. But in the end Adam realized he didn’t know how to power his Moonslice purely through his Aura yet so resorted to normal training.

His skin felt electric, like insects were buzzing underneath, inches from the surface trying to break free. The left side of his face burned again like it hadn’t done in weeks. He clenched his hands around Wilt, knuckles white from his grip in an effort to keep his hands steady and busy. The silence that had seemed peaceful moments ago was deafening now, his left ear was ringing again while his right was overwhelmed by the quiet that stretched out over the camp and swallowed him whole.

Adam had never been alone in the camp before. There had always been _someone_ but now the only living souls were miles away in the med tent they had moved away from the main camp for safety reasons.

The feeling of doing nothing, while everyone one else was fighting or protesting for the cause made his insides churn and the fire inside him rage, Wilt felt burning hot to the touch he could almost imagine seeing it glow.

Wait, Wilt was glowing.

Uncertainty washed over him in waves, dousing the rage he felt before, quietening the insects underneath his skin.

_You’re dangerous animals, nothing but pure evil_

The glow disappeared as suddenly as it had come, leaving behind no evidence that it ever happened in the first place.

By the time everyone came back from the mission Adam had given up on training during the day and decided to try and sleep so he could use the night to train instead, as he had done the first days after he arrived at the camp. He didn’t want to sleep in the shared tent anymore, with the suffocating feeling in the air, of tossing and turning in the same cramped space as other living beings.

Ghira was the one to wake him.

“I see you absolutely didn’t unpack at all.” He said, standing a few feet away.

He didn’t comment when Adam shot up, right hand already grasping Wilt, left hand ready to fire Blush. The weapon still felt too big on him sometimes but not in the same way his previous sword had. In the way that just mean Adam had a lot of growing left to do before he could be truly one with his weapons.

“You didn’t order me to.”

His insolence was met with a chuckle. Ghira shook his head, fake exasperation evident on his face.

“You got me there.” Adam forced himself to relax, the screaming voices in his head, telling him to shut the fuck up fell silent. Maybe Ghira wasn’t human but he was the High Leader. He bit his lip, tasting blood, before realizing his mask didn’t cover that part and he stopped.

“Look, I know this is hard on you and I’m sorry I had to do that” Ghira said, his eyes following the way Adam got up stiffly.

_“Why did you make me do that huh? I wouldn't have to be doing this if you just behaved.” Just keep you fucking head down you little bitch, do you want to get your parents in trouble? Just shut the fuck up!_

_But his mouth is moving before he can stop himself and the anger inside of him is making him lose control. Who gave them the right? Why does HE have to shut up and take it? Humans are disgusting, intolerant, domineering, cruel, faunus are everything they are but_ better _._

_His cheek still stings, he can still taste the bile in his mouth and the bruising pain in his abdomen that caused it. The overseer is holding his right horn with one hand, shaking it viciously._

_“What did you say? Speak up or shut up you little animal”_

“It’s okay” Adam said. What was he supposed to say, why did Ghira come here only to repeat what he’d said hours earlier?

“I need you to know Adam.” Ghira said, even crouching down to get to Adam’s eye level. Or at least so he could look at his mask. “This isn’t your fault, none of it is.”

Adam didn’t know what to respond to that.

“It was self-defense Adam, do you understand me?”

“No.” No he didn’t understand, no it hadn’t been self-defense. Adam was a murderer, he made his choices, he _choose_ to be insolent when he _knew_ it wouldn’t end well. But he was gonna turn this all around. He was never going to be weak or cowardly again, the humans drove him to this. It was as much their fault as it was his, they would pay. Adam would get stronger, faster _better_ and when he did, no one would be able to stand in his way. He would _change_ this world, the fire inside him would be the spark to a revolution that would _shake the very foundations of Remnant_.

“I know it’s hard to believe me.” Ghira sighed, rubbing his temple with his right hand, he looked much older all of a sudden. His eyes looked tired, the pity Adam had seen in countless other people’s eyes was still there but unlike those other people, there was no fear or distrust.

“But I need you to try and believe this. This will all blow over some day, people will forget about it but you and I and Sienna. We won’t and you need to remember this, Adam: it wasn’t your fault.”

_It wasn’t_

_..._

_His?_

_…_

_Fault?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify on the not an Adam redemption story: he's still going to make a lot of mistakes and you can see that he's going to be taking the wrong conclusions. Because I made his past super fucked up, he's bound to still go on a dark path. It's gonna be an AU by the time I get to writing some scenes that take place during the actual series so prepare for that.


	3. Regain our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding with Ghira is the best kind of bonding!

At first, Ghira almost didn’t notice the young boy, sitting dejectedly on a rock at the edge of the camp. The moon was high already, its fractured pieces shone brightly in the night sky. The light caught red hair and was reflected back making it almost look like a bright fire erupting every time the figure moved.

Around him, things had begun to quiet down for the night. The med tent was still overflowing, Faunus that were refused by the human hospital nearby, had sought aid from the White Fang’s medical staff. In the midst of all the confusion and commotion, it probably hadn’t been that hard for a young boy to sneak out. Even though the boy sat far away from the actual encampment, people who had to pass by made a wide berth around, as if he had some terrible disease and they had to stay far away lest they contract it too.

Ghira knew the rumor mill had been producing various wild stories about the scarred, red-haired boy, some less believable than others, most entirely false. Even though many of the Faunus present knew that such rumors were only harmful and most likely untrue, having been the victim of such things in human villages and cities themselves, he knew fear was still a powerful motivator.

If the boy noticed his approach, he didn't show it at first. Ghira made sure to make his footsteps loud but not overtly so as to warn but not alarm, the boy he was coming. He still saw the stiffening of his shoulder, he still saw when the boy turned his head down, leaning over to his left side as if to hide the white bandage, starkly visible even in moonlight.

The boy, Adam Taurus, Ghira knew, didn’t say anything. That on itself was no surprise since his arrival at the camp the boy hadn’t said a word. The only sounds heard from him were at night when he screamed the entire camp awake because of his nightmares. When the doctors treated his wounds, when they changed his bandages for new fresh ones, he stayed deathly quiet and when he was asked question he only nodded or shook his head. Unless the questions were about what happened, in which case the boy’s right eye became vacant, like a stormy ocean, the boy seemed engulfed in a world no one else was a part of.

“Traumatized” The doctor had said. Obviously, Ghira didn’t need a medical license to figure that out.

“Give him time and he’ll adjust”, she’d continued, giving him a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring but even she had difficulty keeping her composure in the face of the horrific mistreatment the boy had gone through.

“Adam Taurus.” The deer Faunus had told him hours before that. The door cracked open just a bit to allow the person behind a glance at the unwelcome visitor.

“What about his parents?”

Sienna obviously had far less understanding than Ghira that for the man who refused them entry. Her tone was harsh, demanding, the tone of someone who’s patience you did not want to test.

Ghira could barely see the man shrug. “I don’t know, they work at the same mine.” And that had made them stop in their tracks. “If they’re still alive they’re probably still stuck in that mine, they'll have to wait until the SDC sends out a rescue party.”

What a joke that had been. The SDC hadn’t planned a rescue party, they had planned a cover-up, so soon it almost looked like they had the story ready before the tragedy even happened. They probably did. The fact that three human lives were lost, was blamed on the Faunus but the details, the spokeswoman had said, were still unclear.

“We understand,” Ghira had said, Sienna had already had her back turned and had been in the process of walking away as he had continued “Thank you for your help.”

Adam had glanced up for a second when Ghira came to stand by him before shying away again, turning his left side as far as he could without losing sight of him.

“It’s probably too noisy in the med tent for you right now eh?” He said.

Ghira had tried asking the boy about his age and although the boy hadn’t verbally answered, Ghira had just rattled off the numbers until he saw him nod. Twelve, only three years older than Blake, not even a teenager yet, really. Right now, sitting there on a rock in the middle of the night, half his face covered in a bandage that was obviously too big on him but the only thing they had that would do the job, Adam looked far younger than twelve. Yet looking into his eye, and watching that same bandaged face, gave the impression of a boy far older, weighed down by years he hadn’t even lived yet.

“ _Can you bring him up?” Ghira yells down into the hole. Silence for a beat. Two._

_“Get a medic ready, we’re coming up!” Sienna’s answer is curt and to the point but her voice sounds weird, almost muffled. Whatever happened down there, it managed to throw off even Sienna Khan._

_When she brings the boy up to the surface and the medics have carted him off to the med tent as fast as possible, Ghira asks her if they should look for more survivors. She tells him exactly what’s down there. They seal down the hole._

Adam nodded, his movements jerky and he looked like he was shivering but even from a few feet away, Ghira could feel the heat coming off of him. Like the red in his hair, the boy gave off the impression of literal fire, burning away, leaving a blazing trail into the night.

Ghira didn’t know when he made the conscious decision of gathering up the child in his arms and embracing him like he would have Blake if she were here. Maybe it was when tears started falling down the boy’s eyes when his little shoulders had bunched up together and trembled or maybe it was before all of that. Maybe the boy had started crying because this was the first time anyone had touched him, not just to tend to his wounds, but to give him affection and console him. Or maybe the fire inside him had burned up and left behind only ash and tears in its wake.

The boy was mumbling something, through the tears, repeating it over and over again. His face was buried, deep inside Ghira’s shoulder and even with his superior hearing, Ghira had to strain to understand the words.

I _t’s my fault, I’m sorry. It’s my fault I’m sorry I’m so sorry_

And Ghira knew what was down there, in that mine shaft, right now at that very moment. And he knew why even the Faunus around him were cautious and he tightened his grip on the boy, murmuring reassurances against his ear, aware of the crowd they were beginning to gather and how much louder Adam’s mumbling had become.

“It’s okay.”

They sat together for longer than Ghira would have expected the boy to allow. As his sniffling had died down, Adam had slowly disentangled himself from the bigger man’s grip and he now sat a good foot away from him, awkwardly staring at the ground with his head hung low as if ashamed.

Ghira didn’t know what to do, the night had now fallen properly, he wouldn’t be surprised to see the early sunlight soon but the moment felt timeless and the boy looked better than he had in days.

“I didn’t mean to.” The silence was broken abruptly and resumed immediately afterward for a few tense moments but Adam took a deep breath and continued on.

Bravely so, the story came out more fluently than anyone would have expected from a twelve-year-old who hadn’t spoken a word for days. There were gaps, pauses, shuddering breaths and outbursts of sudden rage where it almost looked as if the fire had returned and the boy had seemed to be surrounded by a wild red glow.

“I just want to go back. I want to have a do-over, this isn’t fair.” The boy almost looked cute, the way he was obviously pouting but the pain in his eyes and the bandage on his face chased away any such thoughts.

“You can’t go back, Adam, I’m sorry. You can’t regain what was lost down there and I know you must feel very lost yourself.” He just seemed so angry right now, the quiet child from merely a few hours ago was gone, replaced with a twelve-year-old with tears in his eyes, rage in his chest and vengeance on his mind.

“But we will try to help you, Adam, we’re not leaving you to go through this on your own. You can stay here, as long as you want, we’ll be here for you Adam. I will be, I’m not leaving you alone.”


	4. Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before and after the human attack in Adam's character short

_“And then they called me a freak.”_

_His dad is listening closely, his mum is sitting at the table with a knowing look in her eyes._

_“And?” His dad urges, when nothing else follows his first statement._

_“And I tried to ignore them.”_

_Adam winces as his dad presses a wet cloth at the small cut above his eye_

_“Obviously” the fox faunus says, nodding gravely as if to assure the child he believes him._

_His dad finishes up dabbing away the blood and turns around to grab a bandage, Adam takes his chance._

_“And then I beat them up with a stick.” As quickly as he can, he pushes the words out of his mouth while his dad’s back is turned to him and beside him he can see his mother hide her grin behind her hands. The glint in her eyes betraying her true feelings on the matter anyway._

_“Adam.” His dad says, obvious exasperation evident in his voice. His hands don’t hesitate when he presses the bandage firmly on the cut._

_His mother sighs in a drawn out way and she gets up to close the distance between them and ruffle his hair._

_“Don’t encourage him to beat up human kids!” His dad says, fox tail swishing back and forth in an annoyed fashion._

_“They shouldn’t be throwing stones if they can’t handle being beat up with a stick.” Adam mumbles, looking away from his father’s eyes._

_His mother laughs, not bothering to hide her amusement this time even though her husband is looking at her with slight disapproval._

_“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes.” She says._

_“Look, sweetie, I know when humans say things like that, you get angry.” Her smile disappears slowly, her hand is still stroking his hair._

_“But that doesn’t mean you can go around and beat up anyone you don’t like or says stuff like that.”_

_“You need to learn control.”_

He blocked the knee to the stomach with Wilt’s blade before using the momentum gained by the attack to jump back a few feet. The elbow that was meant to strike his head as he would have doubled over from the stomach strike had it hit its mark, meets nothing but air.

Quickly, using his opponents preciously short state of confusion when his attack failed, he fired off Wilt from Blush, sending the blade spinning, hitting his target’s head with the pommel. He used his right leg to propel himself forward back in front of his opponent and planted his left foot in his opponents face to use as a jumping platform while his right hand plucked Wilt from the air.

Twisting his body midair to face Ghira’s back, he sheathed Wilt for a precious second, feeling his Semblance powering up before drawing his sword again with a wide arc.

The fiery red energy, glowing brightly even during the day, struck Ghira’s right in the chest as he had turned around in an effort to grab Adam’s legs midair.

A crackling sound filled the air as a purple shimmer around the other man indicated the fight was over.

“Looks like you learned to control your semblance while I wasn’t looking!” Although he hadn’t actually heard her approach Adam wasn’t exactly surprised when he saw Sienna appear from behind some trees.

“Lucky shot.” Ghira said, very confidently for a man who had just had his Aura break not two seconds ago.

Adam shook his head, sheathing Wilt again. “Ghira’s right. I don’t have any control over how much energy I release, I just keep track and use my Semblance before it gets too much.”

“Wait, you used Moonslice on me while _guessing_ the amount of damage it would do?”

Adam felt the tips of his ears heat up.

“No it’s not guessing, I know from experience.”

“Right.”

“Look, boys, I don’t want to ruin your fun you know. But there’s been a change of plans and I thought the High leader would want to know.”

She shrugged, right hand on her hip, leaning against a tree.

“Somehow, some humans got wind of the transport happening tomorrow and they’re planning a blockade, so we have to speed up the process a bit before, that way we might be able to avoid them entirely.”

“Speed up how much exactly?” Ghira asked. He had the decency to show a bit sheepish when his second in command seemed to know more about the plans than he himself, the High Leader, did.

“Speed up as in, we leave now. You’re lucky I knew where to find you.”

And with that, it was decided. Although perhaps a shower would have been beneficial, particularly for those Adam and Ghira had to share a truck with it was decided there was no time.

And everything went fine. They didn’t see any humans on the way during the night. And then day came and with it, the humans and their ambush.

There was blood. There was blood right there and he was so certain he could see it dripping down Wilt’s blade, staining his hands, soaking his clothes.

“-Freaks!”

With a start, he came back to reality, hand already pulling out Wilt partly and turned around to see three humans turning tail and running away. Shooting at them with Blush would do nothing, they probably had their Aura still up and Blush didn’t have enough accuracy or firepower to take down two or three humans running away.

“That wasn’t necessary.” Ghira’s voice made him turn around again and Adam pointedly did his best to look at Ghira, not at the man, lying dead next to one of the trucks, blood smeared all over.

Around him, he could see the rest of the White Fang members crowding around. They were looking at him and with their masks concealing their faces he couldn’t see if they wore an expression of fear or disgust but he felt grateful for that. Ghira was looking at him, face maskless, in a way he had never looked at him. Not after the mining accident, not after he lost control over his semblance not too long ago but now, his eyes seemed full of emotions Adam couldn’t bear to face, so he didn’t. He purposefully looked at the ground.

“This is the very reason they think they can treat-“

“Ghira, he saved your life, he’s a hero.” It didn’t surprise him Sienna was the one to interrupt Ghira. And it didn’t surprise him she didn’t think much of the murder, except that he’d done well. What surprised him, were the cheers the other faunus let out, lauding him for the murder instead of hating him for it.

He didn’t miss the way the High Leader and his second were glaring at each other but in front of their subordinates, they wouldn’t start a real fight.

He could barely understand what the other faunus were saying to him, barely make out individual words in the midst of the praising and people already recounting how he’d fought not two minutes ago.

He’d done his best to fight non lethally. These humans weren’t warriors, they weren’t real fighters, their Aura probably couldn’t handle more than a few shots of Blush he’d _known_ that and he’d still fired off his Moonslice. Wilt hadn’t been charged with much, some stray shots from hand-me-down weapons but it had been enough, evidently, as the blood soaking into the ground clearly showed.

The praising didn’t last long and neither did the euphoria, although everyone was still sufficiently impressed with his skill, the humans he hadn’t killed could wake up any minute and the corpse lying on the ground had everyone wanting to move on.

They climbed into the trucks but Adam couldn’t stand the thought of sitting next to either Sienna or Ghira so he brought up the rear, telling the wolf faunus he was switching with he could deflect shots if the humans tried to go after them again. She didn’t protest and patted him on the back while smiling. “You’re probably right Adam, man you did great.”

The sheep faunus behind the wheel didn’t say much but seemed less convinced of his reasons to stay in the back than his partner. He saw him glance in the mirror sometimes but there was no trace of fear or anger, just curiosity.

Nobody had cared. A human had died, he’d killed a human and nobody cared. This wasn’t his first mission and it wasn’t the first time there’d been casualties despite Ghira’s insisting on a peaceful approach, sometimes protests were violently interrupted or broken up and fighting was the only thing left to do. But those had been real fights, either with Atlas military police or robots and Adam had never been the one to kill, only ever using his Semblance to kill robots and machinery. Them being auraless and most of the time needing recharge time made them perfect for destruction by his Wilt.

He was wrong, they had cared, they had cheered and Adam knew he could understand why.

 _Animals_ he’d called them. Just a lesser being, nothing but a slave to be used and pushed around.

And when Adam felt his Aura and Semblance react to his anger and his will to defend the Auraless Ghira (So fast out of commission because Adam didn’t know how to hold back he should have never used Moonslice on Ghira in the first place), he’d felt good. The energy gathering up in Wilt, the strike itself leaving him, it had felt _good_ the way Moonslices always did. Because it meant he could dish back the damage people had tried to inflict on him. Turn the tables, crush them with their own power like the poetic justice it was.

And maybe his Semblance was dangerous but so was everyone else’s right?

Humans shouldn’t start fights they can’t win. The Faunus are better than them in every way, they should know better than to pick these kinds of fight, they should know better than to challenge Adam.

He knew if he asked anyone else at the camp when they arrived, anyone who hadn’t been there, they’d say the same thing. When you choose to fight, you choose to risk your life, it was that simple.

Then why had he not touched Wilt or Blush since the fight? They laid in front of him while he sat, far away from the main camp. Sleeping wouldn’t be for tonight, he still felt the pent up energy from the raid in his blood.

The restlessness didn’t leave him and he couldn’t get himself to pick up either of his weapons to practice so he waited. And when the time felt right he got up and walked back to the camp, Wilt inside Blush, at his side, barely touched. There was still light in Ghira’s tent and he could see the shilouette of Sienna in front of Ghira and he could hear them talking in loud whispers. He debated maybe it wasn’t the right time when Sienna turned around and stalked out, pushing the flap away to come face to face with Adam.

“Adam.” She said, her voice still a bit louder than a whisper. A cough. She spoke much louder now, even though it was night, Adam was certain she did so on purpose so any faunus around might hear her too.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Adam. You did what you had to do, this is a war, don’t let anyone tell you differently. And in war people get hurt, you’re fighting for the right cause, that’s all that matters.” With one last angry look at Ghira’s tent that Adam was sure the High leader could feel through the thick fabric, she stalked off with long strides.

“High Leader.”

He’s contemplated how to start this conversation and showing respect seemed the best thing to do even though Sienna’s words had thrown him off. A war. This was a war.

“Adam, good I wanted to talk to you.” Ghira said, he looked tired again probably the result of his Aura breaking twice in one day.

“I wanted you to know I didn’t mean to-“ Ghira shook his head, cutting him off. Maybe he could hear Adam wasn’t really convinced of the words he was going to say. Maybe he could hear the lie, Adam hadn’t meant to kill him but when he looked back, he didn’t feel bad about it and he didn’t feel sorry anymore. Why would he? If he had done nothing, it would have been Ghira lying on the side of some road, bleeding out instead of some _human_.

“It was an accident.” Ghira said. “But, the way you were fighting there, you know you don’t have to prove anything to anyone right, Adam?” Ghira himself looked as unsure as Adam felt.

“Violence isn’t always the answer and it’s not the only way to be of value to the organization.”

 _Sienna would disagree_ Adam thought but he didn’t say anything.

“I know you don’t believe me.” Ghira had a reassuring smile on his face, Adam recalled him saying a similar thing before and he hadn’t believed him back then either. Was it different now?

“But that’s okay, we can figure this out together.”

Later in his life, Adam thought back to this moment and thought

_Liar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: we finally see Blake


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally forgot to update last week, for those two people still interested: Adam finally meets Blake! They meet pretty young too

“Keep shooting.” Ghira looked very skeptical, Sienna immediately shot at him again twice.

Unsheathing and sheathing Wilt felt more natural now that he figured out his Semblance better and learned to channel the kinetic energy directed at him to fuel the Blade’s Moonslice. With Wilt he was able to direct his Semblance, with Wilt he was able to deflect shots faster than he could if he just ducked out of the way. Wilt allowed him to not just negate the damage his opponent tried to deal to him but to throw it back into their faces.

It had been difficult at first, to deflect shots while wearing his mask. It had been difficult enough without his left eye sight, but the mask obscured part of his vision as well. The mask still felt foreign to him, the bandage hadn’t been off for long when he made it and put it on the first time.

He didn’t want people looking at him like that anymore, he didn’t want to see it in their eyes. Pity. The mark on his eye was a sign of _weakness_ of uselessness, back when he was nothing but a cowering child, being beaten down by humans for existing. Withering on the ground, screaming, crying, begging for mercy. Never again.

“Alright.” Ghira said, as Sienna took another shot and Adam deflected it with ease. “I think it’s time you try again.”

Directing his Semblance with Wilt instead of just letting it explode with him in the center.

Taking a deep breath, his right hand grasping Wilt’s handle, he could feel his Semblance responding. Activating it wasn’t the problem, it came easier, as if it had been waiting for that one time it got unlocked and wanted to be let out at every opportunity since.

_You need to learn control_

He could feel the energy around him gathering and glowing, Wilt’s blade blood red, glinting in the sunlight.  When he draw his Blade he already knew it was wrong. He released the energy too soon, he couldn’t direct it with his slash. Instead it made an arc that was too wide, half of it disappeared into the sky, the other half split the tree he was aiming for in half.

“Well, at least you hit the target this time.” Ghira tried, glancing at the remains of trees that were decidedly not his target in the surrounding area.

_So much for control_

“The goal was to just hit the tree, not split it in half.” Adam said, hands clenched into fists. How could he call himself a warrior if he couldn’t even _control_ his own Semblance.

“Maybe it’s time we took a break, I’m sure nature would appreciate it.”

The closest tree to his target let out a loud creaking noise before it began to slowly topple over.

“Or I can shoot at you some more.” Sienna winked. She wasn’t even the best shot, her own weapon didn’t have a rifle system. But she still had the highest count of “shots Adam couldn’t deflect and hit him in the head” as she liked to call the tally system only she seemed to keep track of. Mostly because Ghira didn’t even want to hit Adam and Adam didn’t really think keeping score of that was very beneficial for his own confidence or temper.

“And anyway, I wanted to introduce you to someone who should be at the camp by now.” Ghira tried to fake nonchalance but the eagerness in his voice gave him away. He wanted to go back to the main camp that was for sure.

Adam didn’t really have a clue as to whom the High Leader was talking about and he wasn’t particularly interested in meeting anyone new, even now that he had his mask. But he did feel tired and if Ghira went away he was certain Sienna would take the opportunity to talk to him about his mask again and he wasn’t in the mood for that either so he nodded and followed Ghira.

It didn’t seem like there was anyone new at the camp and Ghira was looking around, no longer trying to be subtle about it.

“Hmm, I could have sworn-“

Out of nowhere a small shape detached itself from a nearby rock and practically _flung_ itself in Ghira direction and before Adam knew what he was doing,  he had Wilt halfway out of his sheath already and the shape collided with his blade as he pushed it back.

It was a child. She was scowling at him, her yellow eyes staring at him from behind her arms she had raised in an X, probably in response to his block.

“Who are _you_?” she said, a frown on her face, eyes narrowed and not leaving his mask.

Ghira put his hand on his shoulder and slowly pushed him back a little.

“It’s okay Adam, this is my daughter, she’s the one I wanted you to meet but I didn’t quite picture it like this! Her name is Blake.” He put up his other hand in a placating gesture toward the girl.

“Blake, this is Adam, remember, I told you about him.”

Blake didn’t seem very convinced. But she stopped crouching and her eyes moved up and down as if inspecting him. Adam couldn’t very well do the same with his mask concealing his eyes but he felt his heckles rise nonetheless.

“You’re the High Leader’s daughter? You’re a baby.” He said and he felt childish immediately after. This was the first child he’d seen in the camp that wasn’t it the Med tent and he felt at a loss.

She seemed impossibly offended and stuck out her chin, crossing her arms, yellow eyes narrowed even further than before.

“I’m not a baby, I’m almost 10!” Adam hoped his stance conveyed how utterly unimpressed he was by that statement because sadly enough, the mask concealed his eye-roll.

And anyway, his left eye still didn’t really follow the movements of his right so even if his eyes were visible, it probably would have only scared her away.

“I’m glad you two get along so well!” Ghira said, at some point a woman with black cat ears had joined them and was now standing by Ghira’s side.

“Why don’t you show her around, Adam? You’re the one closest to her in age I’m sure you’re the perfect candidate for the job.”

No he wasn’t, since when did he get babysitting duty? He wanted to refuse. But he couldn’t, he could almost feel his brand heating up as if to reprimand him for his ungrateful thoughts.

“Of course, sir.” He said instead. Ghira smiled weakly at the title. At first Adam had tried calling him High Leader all the time but Ghira had firmly shot that down and “just Ghira”’ seemed especially disrespectful.

“But dad! You were going to show me around!” The girl, Blake pouted, even stomped her foot.

“I know sweetie and we’ll have time to talk and play together later but I have some things I need to take care of first.”

Adam was pretty sure today was a very uneventful and un-busy day for the High Leader as he’d done nothing all morning except train with Adam and there were no protests or missions planned as far as he knew.

Ghira walked away and Blake glared at him. “I don’t play, I’m almost 10.” She said.

“Sure you don’t.”

She looked close to stomping her foot again but apparently decided against it.

Adam showed her the Med tent first, he didn’t know why but it was the tent he was most familiar with and were he was actually still staying but he didn’t need to tell Blake that.

And then he showed her everyone else’s and the training area. And then the cook’s tent and the blacksmith’s cabin. Blake seemed remarkably uninterested, she kept stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn’t looking.

“Where’s your tent?” she asked when they were walking toward the trucks because it was basically the only thing left to show her.

“None of your business.” Adam said.

She was silent for a while.

“Why are you wearing that mask?”

“None of your business.” Adam said.

“You’re no fun.” Blake said and that was that.

They finished the tour fast, partly because there wasn’t a lot to show and partly because Adam had kind of hurried everything up because she kept asking annoying questions. Blake didn’t look like she was going to leave him anytime soon though.

“You weapons look cool.” She said.

Adam felt a surge of pride, Wilt and Blush were his most prized possessions. He crafted them not long ago and they felt right in his hands. He couldn’t help but preen a little.

“They’re called Wilt and Blush.” He said. Blake was watching him with big eyes, seemingly very impressed now that they were talking about swords instead of where the latrines were situated.

“Why is the blade red?” She asked.

“Because it will get soaked in the blood of my enemies anyway so this way, it won’t be a bother to see the blood on it all the time.” Adam lied, smoothly. Blake seemed even more impressed now.

“I’m gonna bathe in the blood of my enemies too!” She said, conviction apparent in her voice. She balled a little fist and thrust it up in the air for extra dramatic effect.

“I’ll make my own weapon, I already know how they’ll look! And I also know a name!”. She looked up at him again, obviously waiting for him to ask. So he did.

“What’s their name?”

“Gambal Shroud” She said, “You know because it fits my semblance!”

“You already unlocked your semblance?” Didn’t she say she was like nine?

“Yup! I did, dad doesn’t know yet because it happened really recently. I don’t know how to control it yet but I’m gonna be untouchable in fights!”

The entire evening was spent, sitting next to each other, regaling each other with wild and mostly untrue tales of adventures. Stories of the past and plans for the future. They were the heroes in the revolution to come, they were going to defeat the evil humans, lead the faunus to salvation and be unbeatable while doing so.

They both didn’t even realize it when the moon shone brightly in the night sky and the camp fell silent around them as people went to bed. They didn’t notice the two adults looking at them with a fond look in their eyes, their superior hearing allowing them to listen in without disrupting.

Ghira stood next to his wife, quite a few feet away from both his daughter and the young bull faunus they had rescued not that long ago. This was the first time he had ever seen Adam like this. So unguarded, he almost looked his age even though you couldn’t see his eyes, his smile was obvious form miles away and his enthusiasm and joy almost palpable from the other side of the camp. A happiness and carefreeness that Ghira had been scared he would never see in the young boy.

Since waking up and finally getting the all-clear form the doctor to walk around Adam had done but one thing: train. His semblance or his fighting style, the boy barely slept, ignored the doctor’s urging for more rest and worked tirelessly through the night.

He didn’t ask for anything, Sienna had told him how she convinced him to leave his dad’s weapon behind and create his own. He didn’t ask for anything after that, except help with training. Anything not relating to training was pushed aside respectfully or tactfully ignored and Ghira didn’t want to push. His recovery had been slow and he hadn’t wanted to scare the boy into muteness again.

But while training, Ghira saw it clear as day. There was a fire inside of the boy when something frustrated him or didn’t go his way. It destroyed any control he might have had on his Semblance. Without control that fire would burn not only those around him but himself as well, creating wounds that would fester and his anger would spread like an infection. Without guidance, he’d be eaten up by his feelings. And _feel_ he did, the boy felt so strongly and he never did anything half-way.

And training and guidance and control was all well and good, Adam was still a child. And there weren’t a lot of children in the White Fang main camp, there weren’t a lot of children in the White Fang period. For a good reason, the same reason he didn’t want Blake joining yet. Children first had to have a chance to develop themselves, to figure out who they were and what they wanted before making a decision as life changing as joining the White Fang.

Adam could learn control later, first he could re-learn being a _child_.


	6. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finally meets Blake. She's super cute, as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about an unpopular character is fucking though lol,

“Keep shooting.” Ghira looked very skeptical, Sienna immediately shot at him again twice.

Unsheathing and sheathing Wilt felt more natural now that he figured out his Semblance better and learned to channel the kinetic energy directed at him to fuel the Blade’s Moonslice. With Wilt he was able to direct his Semblance, with Wilt he was able to deflect shots faster than he could if he just ducked out of the way. Wilt allowed him to not just negate the damage his opponent tried to deal to him but to throw it back into their faces.

It had been difficult at first, to deflect shots while wearing his mask. It had been difficult enough without his left eye sight, but the mask obscured part of his vision as well. It still felt foreign to him, the bandage hadn’t been off for long when he made it and put it on the first time.

He didn’t want people looking at him like that anymore, he didn’t want to see it in their eyes. Pity. The mark on his eye was a sign of _weakness_ of uselessness, back when he was nothing but a cowering child, being beaten down by humans for existing. Withering on the ground, screaming, crying, begging for mercy. Never again.

“Alright.” Ghira said, as Sienna took another shot and Adam deflected it with ease. “I think it’s time you try again.”

Directing his Semblance with Wilt instead of just letting it explode with him in the center.

Taking a deep breath, his right hand grasping Wilt’s handle, he could feel his Semblance responding. Activating it wasn’t the problem, it came easier, as if it had been waiting for that one time it got unlocked and wanted to be let out at every opportunity since.

_You need to learn control_

He could feel the energy around him gathering and glowing, Wilt’s blade blood red, glinting in the sunlight.  When he drew his Blade he already knew it was wrong. He released the energy too soon, he couldn’t direct it with his slash. Instead it made an arc that was too wide. Half of it disappeared into the sky, the other half split the tree he was aiming for in half.

“Well, at least you hit the target this time.” Ghira tried, glancing at the remains of trees that were decidedly not his target in the surrounding area.

_So much for control_

“The goal was to just hit the tree, not split it in half.” Adam said, hands clenched into fists. How could he call himself a warrior if he couldn’t even _control_ his own Semblance.

“Maybe it’s time we took a break, I’m sure nature would appreciate it.”

The closest tree to his target let out a loud creaking noise before it began to slowly topple over.

“Or I can shoot at you some more.” Sienna winked. She wasn’t even the best shot, her own weapon didn’t have a rifle system. But she still had the highest count of “shots Adam couldn’t deflect and hit him in the head” as she liked to call the tally system only she seemed to keep track of. Mostly because Ghira didn’t even want to hit Adam and Adam didn’t really think keeping score of that was very beneficial for his own confidence or temper.

“And anyway, I wanted to introduce you to someone who should be at the camp by now.” Ghira tried to fake nonchalance but the eagerness in his voice gave him away. He wanted to go back to the main camp.

Adam didn’t really have a clue as to whom the High Leader was talking about and he wasn’t particularly interested in meeting anyone new, even now that he had his mask. But he did feel tired and if Ghira went away he was certain Sienna would take the opportunity to talk to him about his mask again and he wasn’t in the mood for that either so he nodded and followed Ghira.

It didn’t seem like there was anyone new at the camp and Ghira was looking around, no longer trying to be subtle about it.

“Hmm, I could have sworn-“

Out of nowhere a small shape detached itself from a nearby rock and practically _flung_ itself in Ghira direction and before Adam knew what he was doing,  he had Wilt halfway out of his sheath already and the shape collided with his blade as he pushed it back.

It was a child. She was scowling at him, her yellow eyes staring at him from behind her arms she had raised in an X, probably in response to his block. Unbelievably, she had activated her own Aura to protect herself from his blade.

“Who are _you_?” she said, a frown on her face, eyes narrowed and not leaving his mask.

Ghira put his hand on his shoulder and slowly pushed him back a little.

“It’s okay Adam, this is my daughter, she’s the one I wanted you to meet but I didn’t quite picture it like this! Her name is Blake.” He put up his other hand in a placating gesture toward the girl.

“Blake, this is Adam, remember, I told you about him.”

Blake didn’t seem very convinced. But she stopped crouching and her eyes moved up and down as if inspecting him. Adam couldn’t very well do the same with his mask concealing his eyes but he felt his heckles rise nonetheless.

“You’re the High Leader’s daughter? You’re a baby.” He said and he felt childish immediately after. This was the first child he’d seen in the camp that wasn’t it the Med tent and he felt at a loss.

She seemed impossibly offended and stuck out her chin, crossing her arms, yellow eyes narrowed even further than before.

“I’m not a baby, I’m almost 10!” Adam hoped his stance conveyed how utterly unimpressed he was by that statement because sadly enough, the mask concealed his eye-roll.

And anyway, his left eye still didn’t really follow the movements of his right so even if his eyes were visible, it probably would have only scared her away.

“I’m glad you two get along so well!” Ghira said. At some point a woman with black cat ears had joined them and was now standing by Ghira’s side.

“Why don’t you show her around, Adam? You’re the one closest to her in age I’m sure you’re the perfect candidate for the job.”

No he wasn’t, since when did he get babysitting duty? He wanted to refuse. But he couldn’t, he could almost feel his brand heating up as if to reprimand him for his ungrateful thoughts.

“Of course, sir.” He said instead. Ghira smiled weakly at the title. At first Adam had tried calling him High Leader all the time but Ghira had firmly shot that down and “just Ghira”’ seemed especially disrespectful.

“But dad! You were going to show me around!” The girl, Blake pouted, even stomped her foot.

“I know sweetie and we’ll have time to talk and play together later but I have some things I need to take care of first.” Blake bristled at the playing part but otherwise stayed silent.

Adam was pretty sure today was a very uneventful and un-busy day for the High Leader as he’d done nothing all morning except train with Adam and there were no protests or missions planned as far as he knew.

Ghira walked away and Blake glared at him. “I don’t play, I’m almost 10.” She said.

“Sure you don’t.”

She looked close to stomping her foot again but apparently decided against it.

Adam showed her the Med tent first, he didn’t know why but it was the tent he was most familiar with. It was where he was actually still staying but he didn’t need to tell Blake that.

And then he showed her everyone else’s and the training area. And then the cook’s tent and the blacksmith’s cabin. Blake seemed remarkably uninterested, she kept stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn’t looking.

“Where’s your tent?” she asked when they were walking toward the trucks because it was basically the only thing left to show her.

“None of your business.” Adam said.

She was silent for a while.

“Why are you wearing that mask?”

“None of your business.” Adam said.

“You’re no fun.” Blake said and that was that.

They finished the tour fast, partly because there wasn’t a lot to show and partly because Adam had kind of hurried everything up because she kept asking annoying questions. Blake didn’t look like she was going to leave him anytime soon though.

“You weapons look cool.” She said.

Adam felt a surge of pride, Wilt and Blush were his most prized possessions. He crafted them not long ago and they felt right in his hands. He couldn’t help but preen a little.

“They’re called Wilt and Blush.” He said. Blake was watching him with big eyes, seemingly very impressed now that they were talking about swords instead of where the latrines were situated.

“Why is the blade red?” She asked.

“Because it will get soaked in the blood of my enemies anyway so this way, it won’t be a bother to see the blood on it all the time.” Adam lied, smoothly. Blake seemed even more impressed now.

“I’m gonna bathe in the blood of my enemies too!” She said, conviction apparent in her voice. She balled a little fist and thrust it up in the air for extra dramatic effect.

“I’ll make my own weapon, I already know how they’ll look! And I also know a name!”. She looked up at him again, obviously waiting for him to ask. So he did.

“What’s their name?”

“Gambal Shroud” She said, “You know because it fits my semblance!”

“You already unlocked your semblance?” Didn’t she say she was like nine?

“Yup! I did, dad doesn’t know yet because it happened really recently. I don’t know how to control it yet but I’m gonna be untouchable in fights!”

The entire evening was spent, sitting next to each other, regaling each other with wild and mostly untrue tales of adventures. Stories of the past and plans for the future. They were the heroes in the revolution to come, they were going to defeat the evil humans, lead the faunus to salvation and be unbeatable while doing so.

They both didn’t even realize it when the moon shone brightly in the night sky and the camp fell silent around them as people went to bed. They didn’t notice the two adults looking at them with a fond look in their eyes, their superior hearing allowing them to listen in without disrupting.

Ghira stood next to his wife, quite a few feet away from both his daughter and the young bull faunus they had rescued not that long ago. This was the first time he had ever seen Adam like this. So unguarded, he almost looked his age even though you couldn’t see his eyes, his smile was obvious form miles away and his enthusiasm and joy almost palpable from the other side of the camp. A happiness and carefreeness that Ghira had been scared he would never see in the young boy.

Since waking up and finally getting the all-clear form the doctor to walk around Adam had done but one thing: train. His semblance or his fighting style, the boy barely slept, ignored the doctor’s urging for more rest and worked tirelessly through the night.

He didn’t ask for anything, Sienna had told him how she convinced him to leave his dad’s weapon behind and create his own. He didn’t ask for anything after that, except help with training. Anything not related to training was pushed aside respectfully or tactfully ignored and Ghira didn’t want to push. The boy looked up at him with barely concealed admiration and gratitude, abusing such trust would only do harm. His recovery had also been slow and he hadn’t wanted to scare the boy into muteness again.

But while training, Ghira saw it clear as day. There was a fire inside of the boy when something frustrated him or didn’t go his way. It destroyed any control he might have had on his Semblance. Without control that fire would burn not only those around him but himself as well, creating wounds that would fester and his anger would spread like an infection. Without guidance, he’d be eaten up by his feelings. And _feel_ he did, the boy felt so strongly and he never did anything half-way.

And training and guidance and control was all well and good, Adam was still a child. And there weren’t a lot of children in the White Fang main camp. There weren’t a lot of children in the White Fang period. For a good reason, the same reason he didn’t want Blake joining yet. Children first had to have a chance to develop themselves, to figure out who they were and what they wanted before making a decision as life changing as joining the White Fang.

Adam could learn control later, first he could re-learn being a _child_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Adam isn't a popular choice for a fic so this is probably going to be forgotten but i don't care.


End file.
